warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Saryn (Warframe)/@comment-24406583-20140115142656/@comment-24406583-20140116140325
'' "Hahaha! I give you a Booben color scheme and you deliver useful insight to a frame in my foundry now, the convenience of this situation is too damn HIGH!"'' LOL IKR? '' "You forgot to preface everything you have typed with "These abilities are very situational except the Ult and especially outside of Defense". For example, everything you pretty much said about the usage (NOT FUNCTION) of Molt is completely out the window for High lvl enemies and the same applies to Contagion."'' You see, I would have typed "These abilities are very situational except the Ult and especially outside of Defense" If that were true, but they're not very situational. I believe I've stated that I've been playing her recently this past week, so I had most of these tested (but not really contagion though, because that needs a buff). I don't even touch defense anymore, because I found that I can get mods and most things I need by doing survival, so you can call me survival farmer. Anyways, like I said, I did test these out, and all of them are still useful even to level 40, though molt only holds on for about 2 seconds, I can still find some use for it, while I put my Venom + Molt combo in action, and efficiently Paving a way of the battle field. '' "Your explanation of Saryn's abilities seems like the typical "Looks good in theory" type but exudes "Fails in reality" to players who knows the pace, mechanics, scaling, and relative effectiveness to other Warframes in the game. The keywords in the explanation is "Potential" and "Specific Weapons" with the former being hardly ever realised for Saryn because of the pace and relative effectiveness to other Warframes. And the latter being a nonsensical limitation for Saryn due to the fussy mechanics of her abilities."'' Yes, I did realize that her potential and the specific weapons that need to be used for the best results are hardly ever realised, resulting in fatal first impressions for Saryn, being a "one trick pony", but that is why I made this tutorial/tip guide, so players who visit the wiki won't be making mistakes like that ever again and can better realize the potential of saryn. That's the whole point of it. '' "If anything, the explanation made more sense for people to see Saryn as an one trick pony in her current state and even made more sense for suggestions and demands for revamps for her abilities."'' That may very well be opinionated, because, as said, if used correctly, saryn can still be one of the biggest assets on her team. Though, I know that her abilities need specific weapons to be actually deemed useful in the later levels, but it's a nice sacrafice to ensure the best usefulness of saryn, as this sacrifice will cause saryn to be the best damage dealing warframes to higher levels, eventually surpassing Nova' in levels 40+. '' "Lastly, I honestly think Saryn does not need more damage, no Warframe in this game should have their abilities subjected to having just numbers representing their damage, Saryn like many others needs better scaling and utility that can allow her to be viable in low and high lvls and actually a worthy contributor to the team."'' I don't believe that I've ever stated that they needed more damage buffs, except for contagion, and I know you'll agree along with everyone else. In my opinion, the damage is not a problem, and makeing all of the damage scale toward the enemies level is a horrible idea, because that would blow up the ideal of Fusing cores onto specials, rendering the whole thing useless. The best way I've thought about is not about buffing damage, but have specials Deal 25-50% more damage on armor/sheilds, so all damage dealing warframe's abilities can still be used in later levels, but the have the ults bypass all armor/sheilds, dealing direct damage to the enemies HP. The reason why I say that for ults is because. . . Ults are meant to be ults. . . it can't really be called "Ultimate" anymore becasue it does so little damage to higher level enemies as of now. . .